


How My Love Life Actually Was Improved By A Murderous Dinosaur

by jurassic_owens



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: AU, F/M, THE RAPTORS DO NOT DIE, because i love them so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 19:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11088072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jurassic_owens/pseuds/jurassic_owens
Summary: I started as an intern at Jurassic World then I worked my way to a full-time position. Everything was going great until I met Owen Grady and fell in love.Then, believe or not, everything got a little better when a fucking murderous hybrid got loose.Here is my love story.





	1. How I Met Owen Grady and Fell In Love

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this movie four times in theaters, that's how much I loved it. It has taken me sooo long to write fanfiction for it but here I am. I might add on to this, make it a series, I might not. Also, I am Zachwen trash if anyone was asking. Enjoy.

Hello there, my name is Grace Jones and I am 21 years old. I am studying dinosaurs and am currently interning at Jurassic World. Cool, right? I thought so. I was currently with Amelia who worked with the baby dinos. I had enjoyed my month with her, it was amazing working with her. She was kind but firm, hardworking but fun. I had learned a lot from her. She was aging and was hoping to retire in a couple years. She had told me constantly through my working with her that she would love if I took over her job. It made excited but I knew not to get my hopes up, it was extremely hard getting a job at Jurassic World.

I worked with the baby dinos at the petting zoo. I mainly got to see children but there were also some teens and even some adults that came to see the dinos. I loved seeing the joy on the kids faces as I introduced them to my babies. I had gotten very close to the dinos during my stay here, I loved them like my own but I knew they were wild. They were not meant to be in a petting zoo forever.

I had arrived with a group of interns, all from different colleges. We had been placed where help was needed. One guy in the group had gotten to work with raptors which sounded amazing if you ask me. But if you asked the guy, he hated it. Josh said his boss was an ass and that the raptors were stupid. I had once rolled my eyes at his rant against the raptors.

“What’s your problem Jones?” He hissed at me. I set down my drink.

“I don’t have one but you do. You aren’t respecting those creatures; they are dangerous and deserve some respect.” I told him. He had rolled his eyes in response and went on about his job. I had heard about his boss, Owen Grady. I had personally never seen him but what I hear from the ladies in my group, he’s an ass and attractive as hell. They would complain that they would flirt with him and he would brush them off or scold them for not paying attention to their work.

“Well you are here to work,” I had mumbled under my breath, thankfully, no one had heard me.

It was early morning when I met him for the first time. I had led the triceratops out into the pen so they could wander around before the crowds got here. I had named them all. Bia, Tango, Gretch. I had been chasing Bia around the pen for 10 minutes because she did not want to be saddled.

“C’mon Bia, I know you don’t like it but it must be done,” I told her solemnly with a saddle in my hands. She huffed at me. “Don’t give me that shit.” I laid the saddle on her back and was buckling it when she moved forward suddenly, knocking me off balance. I fell on my ass and I glared at her. She gave me an innocent look and tilted her head. I rolled my eyes. “Okay, rude.” I told her. I heard a chuckle off to my left and I looked over and saw the most gorgeous man I had ever seen. He had brown hair and facial hair with a reddish tint. He had the bluest eyes and holy god, muscles. Fuck me, of course I fall on my ass in front of the hottest man I have ever seen. His attire screamed that he worked here. I stood up and brushed myself off.

“I don’t know what you’re laughing about sir,” I said as I finally buckled the saddle. Bia huffed and walked off. “You just saw me fend off a dinosaur attack.” I boasted. This brought a full out laugh from the man. He grinned at me.

“Oh yes, it was so horrendous. I cannot believe you survived,” he teased. I grinned in response. I walked over to him and extended my hand.

“Grace Jones, intern, defender of man, whatever works,” I introduced. He grinned and took my hand. Nice, firm hands I thought.

“Owen Grady, trainer of raptors,” he said. So, this was the man every girl was drooling over? No wonder.

“Is there something I can help you with Mr. Grady?” I asked.

“Please, call me Owen and I had meeting with Amelia this morning,” he said. I nodded. I remembered Amelia saying something yesterday about a meeting, I just didn’t know it would the hot raptor trainer.

“Here, let me show you her office,” I told him. I looked over to another intern who had just arrived. “Brian, you got the ladies and gents?” I asked.  He nodded and yawned. I walked into the building next to the pen and heard Owen following me.

“So you a part of this internship program?” he asked and I nodded.

“Yes sir,” I answered. “I worked with Rexy for a while then I got transferred here. I’ve been working with the baby triceratops since I got here.” Owen hummed in response.

“You liking it?” He asked and I nodded.

“Dream come true,” I responded. “Personally, I’m just glad I didn’t put into the research part of the park. I would be a shit intern. I would drop everything and would probably end up creating some weird hybrid when it was supposed to be a fucking worm or something.” Owen chuckled as I blushed. I always rambled when I was around people I didn’t know. It was a way of me to get comfortable around strangers.

We came upon Amelia’s open door and I knocked on the door frame. She looked up and saw me there and grinned.

“Hello there, sweetie!” She greeted. I smiled back, I loved this woman.

“I have Owen Grady for you,” I said and she nodded and waved her hand, gesturing to send him in. I looked back on Owen. “You can go in. Nice to meet you Owen,” I said as I started walking away.

“The pleasure was all mine,” he drawled as I walked away. I blushed and kept walking.

 The day went as usual after that. I helped the kids hop onto the dinosaurs and helped their parents pry them off. Bia ended up being the one who was ridden the most which made me grin. Karma. I made sure the animals were fed and watered and were allowed breaks so they didn’t collapse from exhaustion. After the petting zoo closed at six, I had gone back to my apartment to take a shower and eat. I was starving.

I stepped out of my room after taking a shower and looked inside my fridge. It was empty except for some eggs and milk. I groaned, I hated going grocery shopping. I dried my hair and straightened it as I was going out. I had no problem eating out alone, I had gotten over that fear a long time ago. I had selected to go Jimmy Buffet’s since it was the least busy. I had gotten booth and was casually responding to my friends back on the mainland when I noticed someone standing by my booth. I set my phone down and looked up to see a certain raptor trainer smiling at me.

“This seat taken?” He asked gesturing to the one across from me. I shook my head and he sat down. “So what brings you to Jimmy Buffet’s?” he asked.

“My fridge is completely empty and I wanted to procrastinate going grocery shopping one more day,” I answered I swirled my Coke around. Owen chuckled.

“Not a grocery shopper?” he asked and I scrunched my face is distaste.

“I hate it,” I said. “I hate going to aisle to aisle then having some soccer mom try to run you over with her cart. A kid throwing cans at you and some guy who doesn’t take no for answer follow you around the store. Don’t even get me started on the freaking lines to check out,” I complained. Owen looked at me during my rant with a grin on his face. “What?” I asked with a laugh. Owen shook his head.

“Nothing, you just get so animated when you talk,” he responded. I shrugged.

“I just feel passion within my soul,” I said dramatically as Owen laughed. I was exploding on the inside because of how many times I made him laugh. I was always known as the funny one in the group but it was nice to know I could make this attractive man laugh. We sat there talking and eating once our food came. We talked about everything under the sun, family, friends and in my case, school. Owen found it fascinating I had a minor in zoology. I found out that Owen used to be in the Navy and had transferred here to work with the raptors. He complained about Josh and how stupid he was which made me laugh. I told him about Josh’s complaining and Owen chuckled. We bonded over the fact that we treated our animals like people, with respect. Soon it was 9 in the evening.

“I better get going,” I said regretfully. I did not want to leave, at all. “I have some paper work that needs to be done by tomorrow.” Owen nodded. He slid out of the booth and helped me down from the ledge.

“Let me walk you home?” He asked and I nodded. We walked towards my apartment doing small talk. When we arrived, I turned to Owen and smiled.

“Thanks for walking me home,” I told him. He nodded and smiled.

“You free tomorrow?” he asked suddenly. I wracked my brain for tomorrow. It was my day off so I had nothing. I told Owen this and he grinned. “How would you like to meet my girls?” he asked. My eyes widened. His raptors? I grinned.

“I would love to,” I answered and Owen’s grin widened. “Here let me give you my number so you can text me when to meet you.” I said as I held my hand out for his phone. He placed it in my hand and I typed it into his contacts. I sent a message to myself so I would have his number. “Thanks again,” I said and I hugged him. He wrapped his arms around me and squeezed me. Oh god, it felt so good to be in his arms.

We eventually parted and I made my way inside. I walked into my apartment and shut the door behind me. I leaned on it and grinned. I had met Owen Grady and I was meeting his raptors tomorrow. What a fucking day.

It was nearing midnight and I was finishing the last of my paperwork when my phone dinged. It was Owen. I grinned as I read the message, I was to be ready by 9. I was so pumped that I didn’t mind I had to get up at 8:10 to get ready.

The next morning, I woke up in plenty of time to get ready. I put on some casual clothes and brushed my teeth. It was 8:50 when I finished up so I grabbed my phone and sat on my couch. My apartment provided by the park was more than anything I could afford.

My phone buzzed and I looked and Owen’s name popped up. I grinned and answered.

“Defender of man here,” I answered. I could hear Owen roll his eyes.

“Your knight of shining armor is here and the carriage awaits,” he teased. I chuckled.

“I’ll be right down,” I told him and hung up. I may have taken the stairs more rapidly than I usually do, nothing to lie about. I walked out and saw Owen sitting on his motorcycle. Oh shit, I hated motorcycles.

“Don’t like motorcycles?” Owen asked as I approached. He could probably tell because of my wary look. I shook my head.

“I got into an accident with my dad,” I answered. “I was 14, nothing serious but I’ve hated them ever since.” Owen nodded.

“I promise I’ll be very careful,” he told me sincerely. I nodded.

“I’m trusting you Grady,” I teased as I hopped on the back. Owen nodded. I scooted close to him and wrapped my arms around his waist tight. “This good?” I asked. He nodded.

“Perfect,” he said. I blushed at the lowness of his voice but didn’t have time to ponder as he revved the engine to life and we took off.

I ended up loving it. I laughed as we weaved in and out of the crowds of the early morning. Then once we were on a dirt road to the raptor paddock, it was so peaceful. I didn’t loosen my grip on Owen as I looked around. I had never been back this far and it was so beautiful. We arrived at the paddock and I climbed off. I walked close to Owen as we approached the paddock. I was impressed with it. A man approached Owen and they shook hands.

“Grace, this is Barry my partner in training these girls. Barry this is Grace,” I had recognized Barry. He had passed by the petting zoo sometimes. He waved at me.

“You work at the petting zoo correct?” He asked with the accent. I nodded. We walked over to where the safety cage was, I could see the raptors strapped in. I was breathless.

“Wow,” I gasped. Owen looked at me and smiled.

“These are my girls,” he said. “This is Charlie, Delta, Echo, and the second in command, Blue.” He introduced as he pointed to the corresponding raptor.

“They’re beautiful,” I told him. Owen smiled and nodded. He gestured for me to come over and I slowly walked over to where he was by Blue. He guided my hands to pet her. She growled softly, probably because I was a stranger.

“Shhh,” I hushed her gently. “I’m not gonna hurt you babe.” I always used nicknames when speaking to animals, it was a habit. It seemed to work as Blue settled down. I could feel her sisters’ eyes on me. I gently petted her and made cooing noises. I moved down the aisle to each raptor. Charlie was the last one. I looked her directly in the eye and told her I wasn’t gonna hurt her. After a little while, she succumbed to my charms. She was even making purring sounds as I petted her. I was so invested in them that I didn’t see the look that was exchanged between Owen and Barry.

The moment was ruined when Josh came running to the cage. Charlie smelled him and growled, shaking the cage. The other raptors became agitated as Josh entered the cage. Josh snarled at them although he was scared. I rolled my eyes, that was the way to interact with these creatures. I placed my hands on Charlie again.

“Shhh baby girl,” I whispered. “He ain’t that important anyways. Don’t let that asshole bother you.” Charlie made a noise that sounded like a raptor version of a soft laugh. The other raptors seemed to feed off Charlie because they also calmed down. They made whining noises as I stayed with Charlie. I laughed. “There’s enough of me to go around ladies,” I told them as I made my way down. They seemed to appreciate it. I heard Owen and Barry talking to Josh but my focus on the raptors. I was scratching under Echo’s head when Owen pulled me.

“Alright, I think that’s enough of spoiling them.” He joked. Charlie whined as I was taken away. I waved at them.

“I’ll be back my beauts,” I said as I was escorted out. Owen snorted. We walked to his office and he was gathering papers.

“I’m surprised they took to you so quickly,” he said. “It took them months to even tolerate Josh.” I rolled my eyes.

“Josh is an ass who doesn’t know how to respect anything let alone those creatures.” I told him. Owen nodded.

“I will forever wonder why they sent him here,” Owen told me. I agreed with him. I spent the rest of the day with Owen. We fed the raptors and I took part in his training. They seemed to like me more than Josh and were more compliant, especially Charlie. “I think she likes you,” Owen grinned at me as we were walking down from the catwalk. I grinned.

“Can you blame her?” I teased. Owen shook his head with a smile. I spotted Josh out of the corner my eye, glaring at us.

Owen was nice enough to drive me back to my apartment. I hopped off and thanked him again for letting me meet his girls. He offered to go grocery shopping with me the next day so I wouldn’t have to starve. I laughed and waved as he drove off. I turned around and found Leila, a girl who worked with the Mosasaurus staring at me. I waved at her.

“Since when were you sleeping with Owen Grady?” she asked. I blushed. The image of Owen entered my head and I shook my head.

“I’m not,” I answered as I walked into the building, her following. “I met him at work yesterday. We hit it off at dinner that night and he introduced me to the raptors. We’re good friends.” Leila looked at me in shock.

“Girl,” she started. “Every time an intern tries to talk to him, he just scowls. The first time I saw him smile was right now with you. He’s smitten girl.” I blushed and shook my head. Leila rolled her eyes but didn’t say anything else. She offered to have me over for dinner but I declined, I had already eaten with Owen. She gave me a look and I rolled my eyes.

 

The next couple of weeks were fun. I spent more and more time with Owen and his raptors. I would go on my off days and sometimes after I worked. I grew closer with Owen as well. I felt my feelings grow from a crush to something with substance. I knew he would never feel the same so I kept my lips shut. Leila never told anyone about my friendship with Owen. There was nothing to be ashamed of but it was nice not having the other girls glare at me because I had apparently gotten what they wanted, Owen’s attention.

I had a rough day at the petting zoo and I was in desperate need of Owen and the raptors. No one was around when I first arrived so I went into the safety cage. I waited until Blue spotted me and ran over. No one followed.

“Your sisters napping?” I asked as I scratched Blue’s head. She purred and I smiled. “Blue you would not believe the people I deal with sometimes. Some soccer mom was pissed I wouldn’t let her ride an exhausted animal! Like, what?” I vented my day to Blue, she knew the drill. She was there patiently listening to my story as I petted her and gave her attention. “Then the dad got involved and that’s how I got this bruise on my cheek,” I gestured to it. Blue growled. “It’s okay Blue. I’m alright now.”

“Looks like we got an intruder,” a voice teased behind me. I grinned, it was Owen. I turned around to see him standing there. His expression changed to amused to serious in an instant. I had forgotten about my bruise. I was hoping he wouldn’t say anything.

“What the hell happened?” he asked as he took my face in his hands. He turned my face to the side. I blushed at the touch of his hands, it felt nice. I explained the story to him and his face hardened.

“They better have thrown his ass out,” he growled. I shrugged.

“It’s not that big of a deal,” I said.

“Not that big of a deal?” Owen said in disbelief. “Grace, if someone hits you, I wanna know about it. I want to know who did it to you so I can beat the shit out of them.” I smiled, it was nice to know someone cared.

“Thanks Owen but I think the most satisfying thing was when Bia knocked the asshole over,” I grinned. Owen laughed. I spotted movement out of the corner of my eye and saw it was Barry.

“Hey Bear!” I grinned. He spotted the bruise and became concerned.

“It’s been taken care of,” I told him. Barry looked to Owen and he nodded.

Later after the drills, I was helping the boys pack up their things when Owen spoke.

 “You guys hungry? I got some steaks at my place if y’all wanna join?” Owen asked. I raised my hand. “Grace you’re always hungry.” I frowned at him.

“Okay true but also rude.” I told him. He smiled at me. Barry looked at Owen with an apology.

“Sorry Owen, I got plans.” Barry told him. Owen nodded and they said goodbye. I hugged him goodbye. I looked over to Owen and grinned. He rolled his eyes but gestured me to get on the back of the motorcycle.

We arrived at his bungalow and he quickly started making the steaks. I sat outside by the fire as I watched him. I had a cold coke in my hand as grilled them. We talked about our day and I was in the middle of telling my story about my one game volleyball career when a car pulled up. It was a nice shiny expensive car. I looked toward Owen.

“Expecting anybody?” I asked. Owen had a confused expression on his face.

“No, I’m not.” He said. We both stood as I looked over at the car. Emerging from the vehicle was a heavier set man with grey hair and facial hair.  I felt Owen next to me tense and I looked over to him. He did not like this man.

“Hoskins,” he growled out and it clicked. This was the dreaded Hoskins I heard about.

“Grady,” he greeted, not bothered by the tone of Owen’s voice. He spotted me and grinned creepily. “Who do we have here?” he leered. Fucker. I glared back. My view was blocked as Owen stood in front of me.

“None of your business,” Owen growled. “Grace would you mind going inside and getting vegetables ready?” he asked. I knew the veggies were ready but Owen wanted me out of here for a reason so I obeyed. I squeezed his arm as I passed as support. I felt two pairs of eyes on me as I walked in and shut the door.

While I rewashed the veggies, I heard low voices. They were arguing about something, probably about the program Owen had told me about. There was no way I or Owen or anybody was going to let the girls become weapons. It was a few minutes before I saw Hoskins jump into his car and drive off. I walked out with the veggies to see Owen kicking the dirt. He looked over to me when the door slammed the door behind me. He had a guilty expression.

“I’m sorry about that,” he said.

“I got punched in the face today,” I shrugged. “I can handle Hoskins.” Owen nodded. It took a couple minutes but I finally got Owen to relax and smile again. We had a nice dinner and it ran late. It was close to midnight and I was close to falling asleep in the chair.

“C’mon,” Owen said standing up holding out a hand. “You can crash here.”

“Bless you,” I told him as I grabbed his hand. Owen chuckled and walked me to his bungalow. He insisted that I take the bed but I refused. We kept arguing until I came up with a compromise.

“How about we both take the bed?” I said while blushing. “We are both exhausted and your couch sucks, we both know that.” Owen thought about it and eventually agreed. Owen had generously given me some of his clothes to sleep in which I had blushed as I got dressed in the bathroom. I walked out into the bedroom where Owen was already in the bed, looking at some paperwork. He looked up as I walked into the room and had an unreadable expression on his face. I crawled into the bed and got comfortable. I noticed he was gathering his papers and was about to get up.

“Where you going?” I asked. Owen looked at me.

“I thought the light would bother you so I decided to take this out to the living room.” I shook my head.

“It doesn’t bother me one bit. Stay here,” I told him. He nodded and settled back. I snuggled into the pillow and fell asleep a few minutes later to the sound of his breathing and the flipping of papers.

I woke up to having a breathing pillow under me. I raised my head to see my breathing pillow was Owen. I smiled softly. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping, like he had no worries. I wish I could see him like this more often. Owen had a reputation of being an ass to interns but for some reason, I was different. He treated me with the utmost respect and was never condescending when I didn’t know something. I decided to take advantage of my situation and laid back down on Owen’s chest. He mumbled something and wrapped his arms around me. I smiled softly and drifted back to sleep.

The next time I woke, I woke up to an alarm. I groaned and buried my head into my pillow.

“C’mon Gracie,” Owen nudged me. I groaned in response. I got nudged again and I sighed.

“Do I have to?” I questioned as I opened my eyes. I gazed upon the blur that was Owen and I knew he was grinning. “Can you hand me my bag,” I yawned. Owen obeyed and I dug out my glasses. I shoved them on my face, there we go. I looked at Owen and saw he was up and ready for the day.

“What time is it?” I asked.

“8 am sharp,” he said and I nodded. The petting zoo opened at 9.

“Thanks for getting me up,” I said as I headed to the bathroom. I put on my clothes from yesterday. I would stop by the apartment before I went to work. I walked out to see Owen shoving a plate of eggs at me. “Thanks Owen,” I said as I devoured my eggs. I couldn’t help but think about how this would probably be every morning if I was with Owen. Sleeping in his bed was amazing I had to say.

“What’s your day look like?” Owen asked as we ate. I swallowed a mouthful of eggs before I answered.

“Some of same stuff, making sure the dinos are taken care of. I have presentation today. I’m informing a group of camp kids in the visitor’s center today.” I answered. Owen nodded.

“Ah, more screaming kids fun,” he teased. I smiled.

“I don’t mind the kids, it’s the parents are the ones that can get bad.” I responded. Owen nodded. “You just going through drills with the girls today?”

Owen nodded. “We’re gonna try some more advanced drills, one involving the pig. Other than that, I have a shit ton of paper work to get started on.” We sat there eating in silence until we were ready to go. I rode on the back of Owen’s bike to my apartment. I thanked him with a hug and watched him drive off. I smiled and turned to enter my apartment building when I spotted eyes. It was some of the interns heading off to their jobs. I smiled and waved as I recognized some of them. Some of them rolled their eyes.

“Of course you’re sleeping with Grady,” one of them snarled. I looked at them in confusion.

“I’m not sleeping with Owen,” I stated.

“Owen?” another questioned. I glared at him. “Fucking asshole,” one mumbled under their breath.

“He’s not an asshole, he’s someone who doesn’t like it when people treat these dinosaurs like shit.” I defended. These people didn’t know Owen! They didn’t see how much he cared for his raptors.

“Josh said he tried to get him fired,” One said. I rolled my eyes.

“Josh is being over dramatic.” I snapped back.

“I think he’s a creep,” A guy said and another nodded. I rolled my eyes.

“What is this, high school?” I asked as I walked away from the murmuring group and into my apartment.

My day went fast. I did an excellent job with the kids and Amelia asked me to take over control of the petting zoo since she had a meeting. At the end of it, I was ready to go home.

I had showered and was just chilling on the couch when a knock sounded at my door. I furrowed my eyebrows. Owen had paperwork to do so I knew it wasn’t him and Leila was back on the mainland for a break. I peeked through the peephole and was surprised to see Claire Dearing standing there. I wondered why someone so high up in the park wanted to see me. I opened the door and smiled at her.

“Hello, Ms. Dearing, what can I help you with?” I asked. She looked at me sternly. No bullshit she was.

“Hello Ms. Jones, I am here to address a concern an intern came to me with.” She said. I was completely confused now. I stood to the side and told her to come in. Claire walked in and looked around. “I like the apartment,” she hummed in approval.

“Thanks, please take a seat.” I said. Claire sat down on my couch and I sat from across from her. “You said this was about a complaint?” I asked. Claire nodded.

“Some of the interns came to me and expressed concern about you and Mr. Grady’s relationship.” She said. What the fuck? Shock turned to anger, of course. “They are worried that Mr. Grady is using his status to intimidate you. If this is going on, Ms. Jones, I can assure you we will handle it with the utmost-“

“Ms. Dearing,” I interrupted. She stopped talking to stare at me. “Have you ever met Owen Grady?” She hesitated but nodded stiffly. “Do you think he’s capable of doing that?” Claire paused for a moment but shook her head. “Owen has not and will never pressure me into something I do not wish to do. Owen and I met a couple weeks of ago and we have hit it off ever since. I don’t feel any pressure in our relationship. We are good friends. The intern that works for Owen, Josh, spreads rumors about Owen and the interns are taking them too seriously. Owen has been kindest and most caring man I have ever met.” Claire nodded her head and smiled.

“I just wanted to make sure that was the case before I dismissed it,” she told me. I smiled at her.

“It’s okay, I understand. Please, not everything you hear is true.” I told her and she nodded. She thanked me and left. I sighed and collapsed on the couch. What a day. I was now pissed at the interns for potentially getting Owen in trouble and accusing him of false things. At least I didn’t say how much I wanted a relationship with Owen.  I breathed out, how was I supposed to bring this up to Owen?

Turns out, I didn’t have to. My phone lit up about an hour later with Owen’s name on it. I slid to answer it.

“Hey,” I greeted.

“You get a visit from HR?” he hissed. I frowned.

“Uh kind of. Claire Dearing came and talked to me,” I said. Owen sighed. “I cleared everything up. I made sure to say you weren’t pressuring me into anything. I’m sorry Owen, it seems like the interns can’t comprehend that Josh could be lying about you.” I felt guilty even though I had done nothing wrong.

“It’s not your fault,” Owen said gently. “I told Claire that Josh wasn’t fit to work out here. I wanted someone grounded and could take the mental toll. Josh can’t. This was the nail in the coffin. I’m getting him transferred.” I nodded, it made sense. “I’m sorry you got dragged into the rumors. It seems like Josh didn’t like what he was seeing.”

“What do you mean?” I asked in confusion. Owen laughed.

“Gracie, that kid has feelings for you!” He exclaimed. I was shocked.

“What? No…no way! He spent most of the time being a complete ass to me!” I exclaimed. Owen chuckled.

“I guess that was his way of flirting with you. Pretty shitty way if you ask me,” Owen responded. I nodded. We spent an hour talking about our day, apparently, Owen would be getting a new intern tomorrow from another part of the park. That night lying in bed, I found myself becoming jealous of whoever it would be. They would get to spend all their time with Owen and the raptors. I eventually fell asleep to the thoughts of Owen.


	2. How Owen and I Finally Got Together

The next day, I was called into Amelia’s office. She looked solemn.

“I’m sure you heard of the drama of Mr. Kols departure from Paddock 11,” she said and I nodded. “So they want to transfer someone out there instead of bringing someone new and I recommended you.” My mouth dropped open in shock. No shit?

“You recommended me?” I repeated. Amelia smiled at me.

“Gracie, you are too talented to waste on a petting zoo. I’ve heard Owen gushing about your abilities with the raptors too many times. He’s been gushing about you in general actually,” she winked. My face turned tomato red. “So the transfer was made official this morning. You can head out there on one condition.” I nodded. “You still come visit me every once in a while.” I nodded and grinned with tears in my eyes. We both stood up and hugged each other.

“I’m going to miss you,” I warbled. “I’m gonna miss my little shits.” Amelia laughed.

“I know you will dear,” she said. “Now, your new job awaits.” I walked out of her office with a grin on my face. I was too busy thinking about Owen’s reaction that I didn’t catch Amelia’s words.

“Oh Owen I better get a fantastic retirement present for this.”

I packed up the little stuff I had in my office and said goodbye to my coworkers. The other intern I worked with, Steve, was sad to see me go. The other workers, the full timers, were devastated and made me promise to come and visit. I laughed and agreed. I took a ride back to Owen’s paddock.

I arrived a little after 10 am. I walked around looking for Barry or Owen. I heard their voices ahead of me so I went in that direction.

“Aren’t we supposed to be getting a new intern?” Barry asked. I heard Owen grunt. “This is gonna be fun.” I stepped out.

“Well Bear, don’t you sound so excited?” I teased. Barry grinned at me and Owen looked at me in surprise.

“Gracie! What you doing here?” Owen asked. I grinned at him.

“You’re looking at your new intern,” I revealed. They both stared at me.

“Seriously?” Barry asked. I nodded.

“Amelia signed the paperwork this morning. Apparently, she heard about the opening and recommended me since Owen was boasting about my raptor skills.” Owen’s face broke out in grin and came over to scoop me up in his arms.

“Finally!” He shouted out. I blushed as he put me down.

Working with Owen was something else. I didn’t know how much more my feelings could grow until I was with him almost 24/7. I was full fledge in love with him. I loved being around him, he made me feel so safe and alive at the same time. I loved it. I was beginning to feel tired of trying to hide my feelings behind my friendship.

It was nearing the end of the summer and I was notified by Claire that a job was waiting for me if I wanted it. It would be working with the raptors because, apparently, they had taken notice that the raptors had taken a liking to me. I immediately agreed and went to tell the guys. They were both ecstatic for me and we went out to eat to celebrate. Almost all of the interns had left by the end of the summer and here I was in moving in. The interns had never gotten over me taking Owen’s side and never talked to me. The only one that talked to me was Leila. I kept in contact even as she landed a job at the San Diego Zoo.

It all changed in December. I had gotten close to Claire and we were friends which lead to her calling me to pick up her nephews because her assistant had gotten sick at the last minute. I told Owen I would be back later, I had to babysit.

Claire’s nephews were not happy to see me instead of their Aunt. I made sure to tell them that I was not there to be their babysitter, I was there to make sure they enjoyed their stay. I dropped them off at their hotel and made sure they had everything. I told them to call me if they had any trouble but I had to head back to my apartment to do some paperwork. Zach and Gray nodded and thanked me. They actually seemed disappointed that I was leaving. I was in the middle of my paperwork when I received a call from Claire that made my blood run cold.  

“Grace, a dinosaur is loose and Zach and Gray are lost in the Valley, can you help me find them?” Claire begged. I told her I would. She warned me of the dangerous hybrid. It took everything in me not to fucking rip her new one for creating the Indominus Rex. Some things should not be created.

I entered the Valley with quiet steps, I had no idea what this thing looked like and what it could do. I wandered around with my gun full of tranquilizers. I hated that the park had never given us any real guns.

I walked through the forest and came across corpses of many dead Ankylosaurus. I gasped and then covered my mouth. These were recent kills, the Indominus could still be close. I inspected some of the bodies and saw the deep claw marks and the broken necks. I felt my heart drop. This thing was no dinosaur; it was a monster.

I felt the ground shake and growling. I immediately climbed under a corpse and smeared the blood all over my jacket and neck. I laid very still and held my breath as I saw it walk by. The creature came into view and I had to cover my mouth to keep from screaming. This thing was terrifying. What had they been thinking when they created this monster? I waited until I could no longer hear its footsteps before I stood. I took off my jacket and used it rub the blood off my face. I tied it around my waist and took a deep breath, time to find Zach and Gray.

I ran through the forest for a while before I came upon the old park. I gasped as I walked through it, some of it was still intact. I heard a crash and voices and immediately followed it. I breathed a sigh of relief as I came across Zach and Gray.

“Oh thank god,” I breathed. Gray came to me and hugged me. “You guys okay?” I asked. They both nodded. Gray told me what had happened before I got there, they were lucky to be alive.

“We’re trying to fix up the jeep so we can drive it back,” Zach said. I nodded and grabbed some tools to help. I was leaned over the hood trying to connect the wires when I heard Gray ask something.

“Do you think it’s out there?” He asked with fear in his voice. I smiled at him.

“I know it’s not out there,” I said to him. He smiled softly at me. “Ask your brother, he knows.” Zach smiled at his brother and told Gray he was the strongest one here. I smiled at them then went back to work. “Alright gents,” I said closing the hood. “Let’s turn this over.” Zach climbed into the driver’s seat and turned the key, it was slow but it turned on. “Thank god,” I said as I climbed in. “Can you drive?” I asked Zach. He grinned at me.

“He failed his driver’s test!” Gray shouted next to me and it took everything in me not to laugh. Zach grinned.

“Just the driving part,” he said as he put it into drive and took off. We quickly drove out of the jungle and through the gate. We were in the open and quickly approaching the gate. Zach and Gray started yelling at them to open the gate when I spotted figures in the air behind us. My eyes widened as I turned around and saw that they were from the aviary. I started yelling at the guards with the boys. We made it in but not before a guard was lifted into the air. We abandoned the vehicle and ran to Main Street.

When we made it into Main Street, it was chaos. I clutched Zach and Gray close to me as some claws reached for us. I yanked Gray back as he narrowly avoided being taken. During this whole time, the only thing I could think of was Owen. Was he okay? Had the Indominus made her way to the raptors? I could only pray he was okay. I couldn’t think of the alternative.

I saw one of the dinosaurs diving for Zach and Gray so I did the only thing I knew. I pushed them out of the way. The Pteranodon grabbed me with its feet and lifted me off my feet. I quickly lost track of Zach and Gray screaming my name as I was dropped and picked up several times. I was dropped close to the ground. I ducked into a restaurant. I looked everywhere for Zach and Gray but I couldn’t find them.

“Dammit,” I swore. I was about to go in the open again when I saw the Pteranodon carrying someone and drop them into the Mosasaurus tank. My heart sank as others dived after the person. I gasped in horror as the Mosasaurus rose out of her tank to take a bite.  I looked away and felt sick. This was insane. When I looked outside again, it seemed like most the aviary dinosaurs were shot down. I breathed a sigh of relief and went to find Zach and Gray.

I wondered through the crowd until I found them, they were alive. That’s when I spotted someone familiar, Owen. I almost started crying, I was so relieved he was alive. I spotted Claire next to them. I opened my mouth to shout out but Gray spotted me first.

“Grace!” He yelled out. They all turned around to look at me and I wearily smiled at them and waved. Owen’s face was serious as he stomped towards me.

“Owen,” was all I got out before he grabbed me by the waist and kissed me. Kissed me. In the middle of the park where dead bodies of dinosaurs were lying around us.

I would be lying if I said the kiss was good. It was amazing. Spine tingling, everything I thought it was going be and more. We eventually broke apart, breathing heavily. I grinned at him.

“Took ya long enough,” I told him and he smiled softly at me. Our moment was broken by Claire clearing her throat. I looked over in embarrassment.

“As interesting as this is, I think we should get to somewhere safe,” she said and we agreed. Owen intertwined our hands and pulled me along. We went to the access road that behind some of the stores. People were running around in a frenzy. Claire received a call from Lowry. We looked at her in question as she talked to him.

“Use the raptors?” She repeated and immediately I knew what she was talking about. Anger rose within me and I knew Owen knew it too.

“Son of a bitch,” he growled. A loud bang distracted us. The door at the end of the road was being slammed by the people. We took off and found a vehicle. I climbed into the passenger seat as Owen gunned it in the driver’s seat. We set off backwards and went into a side road. We watched people run by us and we breathed a sigh of relief.

“This does not feel safe,” someone said and I had to agreed.

“Can we stay with you?” Gray asked.

“I am never leaving you as long as you live,” Claire replied. Zach and Gray shook their heads and placed their hands on Owen and I.

“No! We mean them,” they said in unison and I chuckled. I looked over to Owen and saw a ghost of a smile. We took the vehicle out to the raptors paddock. By this time, the sun had dipped below the horizon and night was upon us. I swallowed nervously. This thing was difficult to track during the day; I didn’t want to know what it would be like to track it during the night.

The raptor paddock was lit up, shining bright in the night. I felt my anger rise when I spotted Hoskins. I jumped out of the car before Owen even put it into park.

“Here are my mother hens,” Hoskins grinned as he walked towards me. I snarled and immediately swung my fist, which made contact with his face with a crack. He stumbled, holding his nose. “You bitch!” He hollered. I glared at him.

“Get the hell away from them bitch,” I growled back as I heard footsteps behind me. Hoskins looked to over my shoulder.

“Grady control your bitch,” he ordered. I clenched my fist and was ready to launch myself at him again. Before I could, Owen beat me to it. I smothered a grin as Hoskins got punched for the second time.

“I would do as she says Hoskins and don’t call her a bitch. I will cut you up and feed you to the raptors.” Owen growled. Hoskins looked to the both of us.

“How many more people have to die before this mission starts to make sense to you? This is an iNGen situation now. Okay, there are gonna be cruise ships that show up here at first light. Everybody's gonna get off this island. You're gonna watch a news story tomorrow about how you all saved lives. No, better yet, how your animals saved lives.” Hoskins explained. I still glared at him. Hoskins looked to the both of us. “This is happening with or without you.” I looked over to Owen and saw the resigned look on his face. I sighed. Looks like the girls were going to be let out.

I walked over to where the girls were locked up. They immediately relaxed their body language.

“How are my girls doing?” I cooed as I petted them. Blue warbled at me as I passed her. I rubbed her head. “You guys and Owen are going to go hunt down something very scary,” I warned them. “I hope it goes okay. You guys need to come back safely and bring Owen back to me.” They seemed to agree. I continued to pet them until I heard someone enter the cage. I turned back to see Owen standing there.

“Hey,” he greeted. I smiled softly at him.

“Hard to believe this morning I woke up my only concern was my paperwork,” I joked. Owen chuckled softly and came over and kissed me on the head. I sighed. I turned around and hugged him. Owen embraced me back. I didn’t want to let go of him.

“I’ve been waiting too long for this,” I told him. He nodded again and pulled back to kiss me. I kissed him back.

We broke apart, needing air. I rested my forehead against his chest. “I love you,” I whispered, gathering the courage to finally say it. Owen raised my head so I locked eyes with him. He smiled at me.

“I’ve been in love with you ever since I met you,” he replied and I grinned.

“When I survived that viscous dinosaur attack?” I asked, remembering the day I met Owen. Owen grinned and nodded.

Our moment was broken by the boys coming over to the cage to ask about the raptors. I watched Owen show off his girls and I smiled. I hoped we made it out of here alive. I looked over and saw Claire staring at the boys. I walked over and nudged her.

“You doing okay?” I asked. She huffed a laugh and so did I. “Stupid question.”

“I see you and Owen finally confessed,” she teased and I laughed.

“It just took a killer dinosaur on the loose,” I said. “I’m just find it funny it look me almost dying.” Claire’s face dropped. “What is it?” I asked. Claire looked at me. She told me that Owen and her had teamed up to find Zach and Gray and me since I hadn’t taken a radio. They had followed us to the old park and had seen the aviary attack. They had arrived at main street and found Zach and Gray.

“They told us that you had been snatched by one of the aviary dinosaurs and our hearts sank. Gray thought he saw you and pointed you out. We saw a body drop into the tank and…” she trailed off. I knew what she was talking about.

“You saw them get eaten and thought it was me,” I finished. Claire nodded. I blew out a breath, that means they thought I had died.

“I thought Owen was going to lose it right then,” Claire said, I looked over at her. “I saw his heart break. I saw tears in his eyes and saw him becoming angry, that’s when you showed up.” I nodded, that explained the kiss. I don’t know how I would handle it if I thought I had seen Owen die. Claire and I then got the boys into the van and shut the doors. Claire claimed the driver’s seat as I waited for Owen to walk over.

I smiled softly at him and greeted him with a kiss. We broke apart and I rested my head against his chest as I wrapped my arms around him. I could feel his heartbeat through his shirt. My eyes started to fill with tears as I imagined Owen not coming back to me. I leaned away from him so I could lock eyes with him.

“You come back to me okay?” I told him. He nodded. “I mean it, one piece and alive. I don’t know what I would do without you and I don’t wanna find out.”

“Neither do I,” Owen responded softly. I nodded. “You be safe. This is an extremely bad idea, even if it works. I love you.” He kissed me again.

“I love you too,” I said as we broke away. He gave me one last kiss on the forehead before he headed over to his bike. My eyes filled with tears and my heart ached as he walked away. I wiped my eyes and took a deep breath. Time to be a big girl. I walked over to the truck and climbed into the passenger seat. Claire greeted me with a small smile and slid over the monitor. I smiled in thanks.

We watched as the mission went to shit. The scientists that made this fucking thing forgot to tell us this thing was part raptor. I felt fear creep up in my throat as the cameras of the soldiers went black and I saw Owen’s figure disappearing on Blue’s camera. My eyes hardened. I had faith in Owen.

“Claire we gotta go,” I said. Not a second later, a bloodied handprint landed on the window. It was a solider. Claire gunned it as I saw a raptor in the mirror. It was Delta. I later saw her fall from the truck and Zach and Gray cheer. I smiled softly at them even though I was saddened by the girls turning on us. I heard the cheers sound again and shouts of a name, Owen’s. I looked over to the passenger side to see Owen on his bike. I grinned.

“We gotta get indoors,” he yelled to me. I nodded.

“Follow Owen,” I ordered. Claire nodded and obeyed.

We ran into the visitor’s center and into the lab.

“They’ve evacuated the lab,” Claire said softly. I nodded, feeling suspicious. We found a secret door behind Dr. Wu’s desk and walked in. I was shocked to see so many animals in here, some I’m sure were a part of the Indominus Rex’s creation. I gulped, it seemed like something sinister was going on. Claire voiced my concerns and she was answered.

“Way above your paygrade sweetheart,” Hoskins answered, coming from the shadows. I glared at him. They went to argue about hybrids when I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. I turned to look as something jumped out, it was Delta. Owen jumped out in front of us and held his arms out as Delta focused on Hoskins. I clenched my jaw as Hoskins called her “boy” and tried Owen’s hand signal on her. Delta responded by eating it and him. I didn’t wish to stick around so we bolted out there. We were stopped by another raptor and we ran the other way. Gray threw up a distraction as we ran outside. We were met by Blue and slowly the raptors closed in on us.

“So that’s how it’s gonna be,” Owen said. Blue stared at him. I looked to my right and saw Charlie.

“Charlie my beautiful girl,” I whispered to her. She chirped at me, no violence in her stance. Charlie seemed to talk to her sisters and they slowly relaxed. Owen recognized this and slowly approached Blue. He took off her camera and she made her affectionate noises towards him. I approached Charlie and did the same. She rubbed her snout against my hand and I smiled, like old times. Owen and I did the same to Echo and Delta. We didn’t have time to do anything else because the Indominus Rex made its way into Main Street. I gulped as I stared at the monster. She was scarier in the dark than she had been in the light.

Indominus made her noises towards the raptors but Blue seemed to talk back. They roared and attacked. Owen grabbed his gun and started shooting at the Indominus. Claire and I grabbed the boys and sought shelter. We clutched them close to us as Gray rambled about more teeth. Claire and I looked up, we had the same thought.

“Here,” Claire said as she threw me the radio and flare. I looked up at her. “You’ve worked with Rexy before.”

“Yeah when I first got here for my internship,” I hissed. “A fucking year ago!”

“She’ll remember you,” Claire insisted. I shook my head but got up. Fuck it, I had to try. I looked over to where Owen was helping his raptors fight a losing battle. I gulped and ran across to the Paddock 9.

“Lowry, I need you to open Paddock 9,” I yelled into the radio as I came to a stop in front of the paddock.

“Paddock 9? What no!” he shouted, I rolled my eyes.

“Lowry, please just fucking do it!” I ordered.

“At least you said please,” he responded as I threw the radio down. I lit the flare as the alarms sounded and the door opened. I heard the ground shake and eyes peer at me.

“C’mon Rexy,” I cooed at her. She seemed to assess me and began to follow me. I ran as fast as I could as I heard her roar behind me. Thank god I wore Vans today.

I entered the street as I saw the Indominus terrorizing where Owen and the group were. I tossed the flare towards the monster as hard I could and dove out of the way. The two Rex’s roared at each other. I looked over to the hut and saw everyone staring at me. Owen, I’m sure, was having a heart attack.  

The two dinosaurs begin fighting and I screamed for the group to come to me. They all came to hide behind the structure where I was. We watched with sinking hearts as the Indominus had Rexy pinned. Then we heard a noise, a raptor noise. We looked down the street to see the Blue, Charlie, Echo and Delta all rushing towards the Indominus. I grinned as they, including Rexy, teamed up to attack the Indominus.

The fight continued and the Indominus stood at the edge of the Mosasaurus tank with the broken fence. Mosasaurus suddenly broke the surface and grabbed the Indominus by the throat, dragging her into the tank. I didn’t dare to feel relieved as I saw Rexy turn around. She looked at all of us and nodded and turned away. Then I allowed myself to feel relief.

Blue turned around to us and chirped. I looked at all our girls staring at us. I felt my heart breaking knowing we had to leave them here, if only temporarily.

“Hide Blue,” Owen commanded. Blue nodded and they ran off. Charlie stayed behind to chirp at me one more time. I smiled at her as tears ran down my face. She took off.

I grabbed Owen’s hand and squeezed.

It was finally fucking over.

 

 

We had arrived at the hanger beaten and worn out. We found cots and let the boys sleep off their trauma. Owen walked around to help others as Claire and I stayed with the boys.

“You two are the perfect badass couple,” Claire commented and I snorted in laughter. I gazed over to where Owen was helping an older gentleman and felt myself fall a little more in love.

“I’m just glad that monster is finally fucking dead,” I commented and Claire agreed. We sat in silence until Claire spotted her sister. She shook the boys awake and they ran to their parents. I watched the happy family embrace. I slowly backed out of the scene.

Truth was, my family had not contacted me or contacted the officials. My family and I weren’t close at all. My mom had never planned for me to be born and my dad was too busy working to care. My sister was the perfect one that could do no wrong and I was the younger screw up. When I had been offered a position at Jurassic World, my mom would have nothing of it. She hated even the idea of Jurassic World. She told me, either family or Jurassic World. By that time, I had fallen in love with Owen and the island. I had my own family on the island. I had Barry, Owen, the raptors, Leila, Amelia, Claire and many others on the island. I had never told Owen this and he had never asked about my family.

I was standing outside the hanger, letting the breeze and early morning sunshine hit me. The adrenaline and shock had left me feeling exhausted. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I jumped. I turned to see Owen smiling at me. I smiled back and grabbed his hand to pull him close. I kissed him and he reciprocated.

“I told you I would come back,” he whispered to me and I smiled softly. I looked up at him.

“And we survived,” I responded. Owen wrapped me in his arms and I sighed, completely content. I was so invested in being in his arms that I almost missed Owen’s next question.

“Where’s your parents?” he asked. I didn’t say anything. “What?” he asked. I told him the brief history of my relationship with my family, including the ultimatum. His face hardened.

“Seriously?” he asked and I nodded, leaning back into him. Hearing his heartbeat relaxed me. “Your family is seriously that selfish that they wouldn’t at least check to see if you’re okay?” I shrugged.

“I’ve gotten used to it,” I said. Owen shook his head.

“You shouldn’t have to be used to it,” he told me. I agreed but life is what it is.

“All I need is right here,” I said. Owen squeezed me tighter in agreement. “Also, I'm fucking starving.” Owen chuckled.

We were safe.


End file.
